Under A Mermaid Scale
by Sexy Vampire Girl
Summary: Being hybrid going to Cross Academy is hard, but living two lives is even more hard. What is a mermaid to do when trying to go under cover with a vampire on her case.
1. Chapter 1: Silver Fin

Declare: I only own the idea of this story, Luna, and names you never heard about.

* * *

Under A Mermaid Scale

By Lady Danielle

**Silver Fins**

* * *

_Name: Luna _

_Eyes: Glowing blue with a hint of red- wear big round glasses_

_Hair: Hip length- loose curls- black mix with faint red highlights_

_Nationality: Japanese_

_Occupation: Day Class- Dancer- Swimmer_

_Note: Could dance and sing very good, but is very clumsy._

"Luna, let me give you a ride or are you going to sneak back to school like a thief?" my friend pulls up to me in her private car as I was putting myself together.

"Thanks Tsukiko, but I'm going to be a thief. It's still dark out and I'm just in time before the Night Class to return to the dorm." I smiled at her as I started to braid my hip length black mixed with a hint of red curly hair.

"I know how stubborn you are so I won't pressure it, but remember I'm coming to pick you up on Saturday night. See you later!" she rolled up the window then drove off.

I waved my hands as I saw her go the opposite direction to my school, Cross Academy. It was two in the morning and I had to get to bed just in time for my seven thirty class. The Chairmen knows about my situation, so he allows me to come out even though he panics because of the Level E's in the area. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself.

I was wearing black sweat pants, a royal blue top, and carrying my black tote bag which had everything in it. I looked at my road and see which road I wanted to take and I decide to go the back and dangerous road. The dangerous road was just a single road which was on the side of the small mountain with no barrier for cars to fall in the ocean. In my case it was the safest road just in case I ran into trouble.

I took a deep breath then started to run as fast as I could through the thick forest. I jumped over dead logs, swung on thick branches, and brushed pass trees. This was a short cut to get to the mountain path. It took me three min to get there, would of taken a human a whole hour, but good thing I'm not human and my legs are in top shape.

I hit two leaves that brought me to the road and to my surprise I met two Nigh Class students. I knew them both from what my mother had told me about them, one was Senri Shiki and the other was Takuma Ichijo. Takuma Ichijo looked like he was about to unsheathe his sword to give the final blow and Senri Shiki's index finger was bleeding. Once they saw it was me Senri Shiki licks his finger and Takuma Ichijo relaxed and smiled.

"Little girls shouldn't be out here at night." Takuma Ichijo smiled and took a step forward.

I was breaking my parents rule to let Kaname Kurans followers see me. I wasn't ready to face him; even though its been a whole school year.

I took a step back then…

Snap…

…I sniffed the air and a Level E was coming up from behind me. I could tell they could sense it too because both of them started to prepare themselves again. I reacted on instinct, I dodged the attack by kneeling. It came out head on after both of them. Takuma Ichijo didn't react with his sword fast enough, so he pushed Senri Shiki out the way and took the hit. It took a hold of Takuma Ichijo as Senri Shiki hit the ground from his friends push.

"Oh, no!" I react on instinct again and used my hand to behind a flame thrower. Yes, a flame thrower, I could create fire with my hands thanks to my mom. I felt my crystal blue eyes being over powered by the color of blood.

Everything happened so fast that both of them went off the mountain side to the ocean water below.

"Crap!" I ran off the cliff and hit the water hard, but not hard enough to break me.

I saw Takuma Ichijo and the Level E going deeper and still conscious. I felt myself changing into my "true" form; I had many forms. My legs sticking together, bones were shrinking, and my silver tail appeared as the black dye disappeared from my ruby red hair. So much for a good dye color. I swam deeper to catch Takuma Ichijo from sinking into the bottom into the underground pipes humans built in order keep the nearest beach from flooding. I took Takuma Ichijo's arm over my shoulder and used my water power to push the Level E to the bottom. It's sad to kill someone since what happened to them was partly their fault.

"AHH!" he screamed with the rest of his breath he had left.

Right, vampires can't breath under water. I swam to the surface to a coughing vampire.

"A m-mermaid." he coughed up some more as I swam us the nearest beach.

On shore he didn't do nothing but look and why not he looked some more. My tail was covered in sand but much visible to his shocked eyes. He did a crab walk in the sand away from me, got up, and started to walk to me again.

"Stay back, vampire!" I hissed at him.

I felt heavy and realized I still had my back pack on and took it off so I could move right. My tail was for the water, not the land.

"Y-you saved me." he still looked like he was in a daze.

"Takuma!" I heard and sense more vampires coming.

I did the fastest crawl to the ocean and swam as soon as I was able to move my tail through water. I didn't go out far since I realized I forgot my bag. I went to the nearest tide pool near the rocks to hide. I watched as Senri Shiki and other night class students arrived to see if their friend was ok. Kaname Kuran came out himself which I wasn't surprised since I used my powers and he could surely sense it. I peaked through the tide pool rocks and saw Kaname Kuran walk away from Takuma Ichijo and to my bag. He picked it up and looked out to the ocean then…straight…at…me.

I went back under the water and headed to school as fast as I could.

My parents are going to kill me.

* * *

**Lady Danielle: I only have an idea what I want to happen in the middle so now I'm trying to see how this goes.**


	2. Chapter 2: Slips & Slides

Under a Mermaid Scale

By: Lady Danielle

Slips & Slides

* * *

As soon as I got to the surface this morning my dad was waiting for me on land and told me I was grounded to stay on land. I was late to return as it was and him being the King of the Sea he saw _everything_ once I hit the water. Yes, I was Princess of the seven seas and I was grounded to the land. I could of called my mom and told her and he would have been happy to pay her a visit since it's been a century since they've seen each other. And I meant a century too. It was safer that way because I was a hybrid who had meaning in life.

I live in two words, the vampire and the mer-folk world because my my merman father and my vampire mother. Mer-folk in the past were really vampire hunters. To start from the beginning, my father's people came to land to live a peaceful life, but once a mer-folk family was killed war broke out. We trained hard since our blood alone to the vampires are like milk and honey and give ultimate powers, stronger than a pureblood vampire. The blood bath went on for thousands of years, but when my father became king and fell in love with a real high ranking pureblood everything changed. Arrangements were made and I am a symbol of peace by being a freak and pulled between two worlds. My father don't mind vampires, but rather me to keep to the sea while my mother don't mind mer-folk, but rather me stay with the vampires. I was involved in both worlds which is why I know Kaname Kuran and every vampire in the Night Class. My mom wasn't apart of the vampire council, but I was her stand in if anything happened. The vampire council don't know who or what I was though. A lot of vampires are out there to kill me to get a taste of me.

As I lean back into my chair as my father continued to teach the class, Mr. Toga Yagari even though the bell rung. No one knew we were related which was a good thing because humans don't believe it would be fair.

"Don't forget to read chapter ten." he gave homework.

This was the last period class and all the girls were on their way to the switch over to see the Night Class. I made a deal with the Chairman to stay in the building, but in a part no Night Class student went which was the sound proof dance studio.

"I can't believe Mr. Yagari didn't say anything about your red dye." a Sayori said as she touched my "color."

"I explained to the Chairman about it and I have a tomorrow to change it back." I smiled as I got up from my seat.

"You had red in it before though, right? You dye your hair a lot that the colors mix."

" It's hard to find that 'good color.'"

Yuki, Sayori, and I were good friends, but we all had our own secrets I'm sure. Only Zero, the Chairman, and my father knew I was mermaid because we were apart of the mer-folk world.

Sayori leaned down under the table and found Yuki's textbook and Perfect bag. "Can you come with me to give this to Yuki? I don't like being next to those Nigh Class students."

"What you mean?"

"Something about them feels wrong."

"Oh," if she only knew.

Sayori and I left the classroom and started to wear my hat to attract least attention to my ruby red hair. We walked outside the double doors to get to the steps.

"Are you going to start a dance team here?" she asked.

"I talked to the Chairmen about it and…ah!" my whole world went in so many different colors because I tripped on myself again.

I did the perfect tumble down the steps, head first, and landed into something warm and familiar. Everyone who were watching were either laughing or screaming for me, but when I landed I felt huge amount of hate stabbing me.

"Are you all right?"

I looked up into beautiful green eyes and blonde hair, Takuma Ichijo.

"You…" he recognized me.

I pushed him off of him then went running to the Sun dorms.

"Wait!"

* * *

**Lady Danielle: She's not a "punk" through the whole story. It gets pretty sexual pretty soon once her vampire nature comes out more.**


	3. Chapter 3: Made my Heart Pound

Under a Mermaid Scale

By Lady Danielle

* * *

Made my Heart Pound

* * *

It's been three days since the whole situation of me saving Takum Ichijou's life. I hid out in the Sun dorm **right after class. **I took a deep breath and continued to sit upon my horse. Zero was under a tree sleeping and Yuki fell asleep on the fence.

"Yuki better find a horse before she's stuck with Lily." I smiled and moved the horse near Sayori.

"Where is she?"

I gasped when I smelt the smell of blood. It was the third time this week and I was surprised the Level E was still around in the city. Kaname usually had some of his followers after the first kill.

"Luna…Luna?!" Sayori took me out of my trance. "Are you, ok?"

I shook my freshly done dye hair and looked at her with a smile. "Yeah I just remembered I have to see the head master for something. It's very important."

"It's unlike you to skip Physical Education class, so it must be bad."

"Nothing that I can't take care of." I hoped off my horse and started to run towards a familiar force. I wasn't the only one who felt the force because Lily and some of the other horses. I stopped for a brief moment and saw a couple of yards away that Kaname's office window was open. I took a deep breath and felt my eyes glow red to take a closer look. As soon as I was able to get a clearer look I found myself looking into those beautiful blue eyes again.

"It's you." I heard him whisper softly in the air.

I wanted to turn away but as soon as I could he said, "Please, don't! I want to talk to you."

"Please leave me alone." I closed my eyes and ran as fast as I could towards the dorms.

Before heading inside I ran past the head master. "Princess…"

"Head Master, my name is Luna, remember?" I giggled and looked up to him. "I'm going to head into town to take care of some business. I'll be back before it get's dark."

He completely understood his mistake and the situation I had to do in town.

I was dressed in my hunter attire the time I got to town. I swear I was my father's child more than my mother. I had fitted jeans, block top, leather black boots, a tan cowgirl hat, black leather gloves, and a tan trench coat. The black leather gloves was to keep my hands from getting dirty or leaving evidence. It was close to sunset and I couldn't find trace of the Level E because they only came out for when the sun was down.

Something started to smell delicious and yet familiar coming from a alley way.

_Yuki_

I ran in my vampire speed across town, on top of roof tops, swinging on fire escapes, until I found what I was looking for. It saw Zero behind Yuki, holding her weapon, and forced the blood thirsty Level E away from them. I thought without thinking and took out my gun as I sat on the wall of the building. I didn't care if a human saw me, my friends and family was in danger.

"Chichi!" the Level E came at them again and I took a silver bullet and shot his leg.

I was scared to hit the two of them, so the leg was the safest place to hit. I'm sure the bullet was good enough and so was the sword slash down made by Takuma Ichijou. I swear I can't avoid this vampire. If Yuki wasn't near by I would of walked down the wall, but I jumped straight down and landed in front of Yuki. She had so much fear in her eyes, just like that night…

I made sure my blood red eyes were changed back to blue before I confronted her.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" she looked at me.

"Yuki, you clumsy little girl." I giggled and ripped a little bit of my shirt to cover her wound. "Here."

Yuki saw relief in my smile then looked at the Nigh Class students. "Ah, you are…!"

I heard Takuma closed his katana and Shiki Senri say, "You didn't need me at all!" he sounded bored as usual.

"Nigh Class Ichijou Takuma and Shiki Senri- Senpai. In this sort of place. Why would you come out here and do this sort of thing?"

"Yuki, please go back and treat your wound or it would excite our senses." It was nice to see Takuma cared at least that much.

"I agree with him, Yuki!" I looked at her then back at Zero. "Zero, please head back to the dorms and have Yuki's wound treated, please."

Zero nod his head at me then took Yuki away.

"Wait, Luna why are you out here, too?"

"I am a also a Vampire Hunter, Yuki." I winked at her and held up a Peace sign as her and Zero quickly left. I knew going with Zero was safe, even though he was a vampire too, but I knew he was much safer than anyone else.

"A Vampire Hunter?" Takuma softly said.

I took a deep breath, took off my leather gloves, and held my hand over the ashes to make sure this being never existed.

"That's right."

For some odd reason it became a bit windy and my fire caught on my trench coat. "Oh no!" I was about to take my coat off until the fire went out by Takuma's hand. How was he able to put out my fire?

"Are you, ok?" He face was so close to me under my hat, his hand touching mine, and we made friendly eye contact.

"Y-yes." my voice was kind and low as if I was in a daze. I shook my head again and try to back up but only ended up tripping over my own feet. Since I shift back and forth from my vampire form and a mermaid I forget how to use my legs sometimes.

"Careful." his arm touched behind hips and brought me close to him.

I've never been this close to any other vampire besides my kin and Kaname. Shoot, I've never been this close to a man, period. I was so close that my hat fell off when it came in contact with his chest.

"Are you, ok?" why was he so worried about me.

I felt myself get to heated up in my face. Wait, am I blushing?! I looked at him in a totally different light and I think he did as well because he was blushing himself.

"Wow, your more beautiful than I though…" I heard him mumbled.

'Beautiful? No one but my parents and Kaname called me that.' I took a step back and looked away to hid my face. "Thank you." I quickly bowed and went on my way then he took my hand.

"Wait, your name… is your name? Please I need to know."

"You can call me Luna." I looked at him.

"Luna, please I will like to personally invite you to my birthday party this evening. Please its at least as I could do for what you've done for me." He sounded desperate.

"What has she done?" I heard Shiki.

'He didn't tell him about me being a mermaid? I've seen how close these two are…why wouldn't he tell him that? Was he trying to keep me for himself? Why? I didn't understand. I was told to stay away from vampires I didn't know because my blood was like milk and honey to them. I don't understand why…why didn't he tell the others?'

I took my hand away and held it against my chest to try to calm my heart. "I…"

"Oh, my name is Tak-

"Forgive me, I know who you are Vice Dorm President Ichi-

"Call me Takuma. We are friend now. So, would you come to my party?" he smiled at me.

Why was he so friendly? But then again, who was I to talk?

"I'm sorry I wouldn't know what to wear for that."

"I don't care how you come as long as you come. Please." He quickly bowed his head and kept it there.

"I'll see what I could do." I smiled then ran off feeling a bit better about myself.

I couldn't stand there and be near him anymore. I don't know why but he made my heart pound.

* * *

**Lady DANIELLE: Yeah I know it's short but I didn't know how to make them meet. It took me forever and now things are going to get heated up. **


End file.
